


Awkward Situations with Iwaoi

by Lewdsuke



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Birthday, Comfort, Cute, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Nail Polish, Nosebleed, One Shot Collection, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Public Display of Affection, Sharing Clothes, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Iwaizumi/Oikawa. These babies get lots of love but still deserve more.





	1. Sharing Clothes

“Asshole! Then just don’t wear them!” Iwaizumi growled as he walked to school with Oikawa.

“But I want to wear them, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained, sticking his nose up in the air and frowning.

Iwaizumi grumbled something beneath his breath, shoulders hunched as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walking faster, “Shut up. _Shut_ up.”

Pouting, the taller boy sped up to walk alongside Iwaizumi, “It’s unfair Iwa-chan.”

The ace sighed dramatically, this time not responding to his boyfriend. Instead Hanamaki and Matsukawa approached from a different direction to respond.

“Yo! What’s wrong with you guys?” Matsukawa questioned, a bored look on both his and Hanamaki’s face.

A smirk slipped over Oikawa’s lips and Iwaizumi punched him in the shoulder before he could say anything, “Nothing is wrong. Oikawa is just being whiny.”

Hanamaki nodded in understanding, “That’s nothing new.”

“Makki!” Oikawa scowled at his friend.

Matsukawa chuckled, “You know, I think it’s just his voice that sounds naturally whiny.”

Oikawa furrowed his brows in offense, “Mattsun! Iwa-chan, you’re supposed to defend me!” He huffed, looking to his expressionless boyfriend.

The shorter boy looked back at him as if he was considering it, then turned back away, “No,” he said.

The captain’s mouth fell open and he glared at Iwaizumi, “Well, now who’s being whiny?”

This time, Iwaizumi glared back at him, “Well it’s not my fault they’re too small for you, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks and yelled back, “It is your fault!”

“Uh,” Hanamaki narrowed his eyes, confused, “What’s too small?”

“Nothing!” Iwaizumi shouted angrily.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Iwa-Chan’s clothes.”

Iwaizumi looked at the setter with a betrayed look, his fury apparent. Oikawa simply shrugged, a smug look on his face.

“You son of a bitch,” Iwaizumi hissed, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

The taller ignored him, turning his head to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were stifling laughter, afraid of Iwaizumi’s wrath, “You heard me,” Oikawa said to them, “His clothes are too small, so I can’t even look cute wearing them.”

Iwaizumi suddenly lunged at Oikawa, trapping him in a headlock and mussing up the captain’s hair, “Iwa-chan no!” He yelled, but to no avail as the ace ignores his pleas.

“Are you serious? _That’s_ what you guys are so upset about?” Matsukawa questioned and Hanamaki facepalmed.

Oikawa attempted to turn his neck in the headlock to look at his friend, “How can we be a cute couple if I can’t even wear his clothes?!”

Matsukawa snorted, a hand on his hip, “What about... Iwaizumi wearing your clothes?”

The captain and vice captain stilled, looking at each other in realization.

Hanamaki shook his head, smiling, “You guys are idiots. I’m going to class,” he said, Matsukawa following right behind him.

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa stuffing his hands back in his pocket, “Maybe I overreacted,” he mumbled.

Oikawa nodded, “I might’ve been a little whiny,” he replied in a quiet voice as they started walking again.

After a few minutes of silence, Oikawa had a small smile as he said, “You should wear my sweatshirt when we go out tonight.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi quickly responded.

“...I might.”

 


	2. Dildo Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi discovers Oikawa’s secret stash.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he watched Oikawa smile and chat with some girls after practice. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he then threw the volleyball he was holding lightly in the air, then spiking it at Oikawa’s lower back. The captain stumbled forward and looked back at Iwaizumi in pain. Quickly, he looked back at the girls and waved to them.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan!” He said as he jogged over to his friend.

Iwaizumi glared at him, “Shittykawa. You know we have to study,” he huffed. Oikawa groaned and nodded and they headed to his house.

———

Oikawa massaged his temples as he glared at the problem, “It’s definitely A, Iwa-chan,” he argued.

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi crossed his arms and said, “I still think it’s C,” he muttered leaning so close to his paper that his nose was touching it.

“That’s not going to help you,” Oikawa sighed, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head on his palm.

“Well what do you suggest?” Iwaizumi questioned, his exasperation obvious as he let his head fall on the table.

Oikawa pointed at the drawer beside his bed, “I’ve got a practice book in my bottom drawer.”

Iwaizumi nodded, picking himself up to go get the book. It was then that Oikawa realized his mistake, “Wait! No! The top drawer!” He shouted, but looked back in horror to see that Iwaizumi had already opened the bottom drawer, his eyes wide.

“What the _hell_ , Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said as he gaped at the contents of the drawer.

Oikawa’s entire face turned red immediately, up his neck and to his ears, “Oh my god,” he moaned as he buried his face in his hands. With great effort, he stood up to walk over to and crouch beside the ace, who was still looking in the drawer, seemingly fascinated.

Grinning, Iwaizumi slowly turned his head to look at Oikawa, “You... use dildos? There’s like _five_ in here. _Damn_.”

Oikawa pouted, “W-What’s wrong with that?” He asked, despite his embarrassment.

“That one is huge,” Iwaizumi pointed to a particularly thick black dildo. Just looking at it made him blush.

Oikawa saw this and smirked, “You like that one, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi whipped around to look at him in disgust, “No! I’m just...,” He trailed off, trying to think of how to say what he was thinking, “Does that actually, uh, fit?”

The setter gnawed on his lip, unsure how to answer that question while still maintaining his dignity, “Um, it... gets easier,” he mumbled, looking elsewhere.

“Does that one _vibrate_?” Iwaizumi inquired, pointing at a different one, intrigued by the variety of toys.

Oikawa groaned and promptly slammed the drawer shut, “Stop looking at them. And yes... it vibrates,” he huffed.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, still surprised by the discovery he’d made. Looking over at Oikawa, he saw that his friend was still red as tomato, his hands tucked between his thighs, gaze fixated on his lap.

Finally, Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, “Want to see me use them?”

This time, Iwaizumi felt his face light up, struck speechless. Oikawa saw right though him though, as one hand slowly loved to open the drawer back up.

“Th-The black one,” Iwaizumi muttered, partly on accident, but Oikawa simply smirked.

They could finish studying later.


	3. Broken Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi breaks Oikawa’s nose and Oikawa is not happy

Iwaizumi likes to think that, despite the numerous headbutts he’s given Oikawa and the nosebleeds he’s caused him, he’s very gentle with his friend. Yeah, he yells at him and hits him all the time, but who was the one who carried Oikawa to the nurse’s office when he twisted his ankle? And who was the one who always patched him up when he got hurt? It was Iwaizumi, of course.

Normally, Oikawa getting hurt by him didn’t bother Iwaizumi. Oikawa was tough, no matter how much he’d whine. Iwaizumi was pretty sure he only did it for attention.

This time, though, he actually felt bad. _Really_ bad.

He’d jumped up for the spike that was a little to close to the net. He fell back down with an awkward landing, feeling his elbow collide with someone. He whipped around to see Oikawa had fallen on his back, hands covering his face.

“Iwa-chan!” He groaned, his voice slightly nasally as he scrunched his eyes closed.

Iwaizumi gasped and fell to his knees beside the captain, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Shit, I’m sorry Oikawa, are you okay?”

Oikawa shook his head, glaring up at his boyfriend, “No. I’m not okay,” he huffed, still not letting go his face.

The rest of the team was quickly crowding around their captain. Hanamaki crouched on the other side of him, “Is it bleeding?” He asked.

Yahaba, who was leaning over Oikawa’s head, cringed and stepped back when the captain shifted his hands so they could see the blood pooling on his face, “Yikes,” he hissed.

Oikawa frowned deeply, “I think you broke my nose,” he breathed out, covering his face back up.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, “Here, let me look,” he said, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist to move his hands. The captain resisted at first, but finally furrowed his brows and moved his hands away, which had splotches of blood on them by now.

The entire team flinched in unison, causing Oikawa’s eyes to widen, “What? What’s wrong?” He asked frantically.

“Let’s... get you to the hospital,” Iwaizumi gulped and helped Oikawa stand up.

“The hospital?!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Iwa-chan... did you actually break my nose?” His voice was dark, and Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened as he led Oikawa out of the gym, the rest of the team following behind him.

“I’ve got it from here, you guys,” Iwaizumi turned to nod at them.

As they watched them leave, Matsukawa sighed, “I’m... kind of worried for Iwaizumi.”

———

Iwaizumi shifted nervously in his seat. Him and Oikawa were currently in the waiting room at the hospital. He’d washed the blood off his face and hands, so they could only wait now.

“Does it hurt?”

Oikawa bit the inside of cheek, irritated, “What do you think?”

Iwaizumi nodded, understanding that he should probably shut up before he got himself a broken nose, too.

“Oikawa Tooru?” The doctor called just a few minutes later. Iwaizumi didn’t follow him back.

———

When Oikawa finally came out, his nose was all bandaged up and he looked just as angry as when he’d gone in, “How’d it go?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up to leave.

“It’s not that bad. It’ll heal in a couple weeks,” Oikawa replied, not looking Iwaizumi in the eye as they exited the building.

“And... afterwards?”

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, “I dunno. Guess we’ll see.”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Hey, I said I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he said, reaching out to grab Oikawa’s hand. Usually, when Iwaizumi showed any kind of affection, the setter would get really excited. Now, he didn’t even react.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, moving closer so that he was shoulder to shoulder with the taller boy.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“I’m sorry.”

Oikawa finally glanced at him, then said, “I know. I forgive you.”

Iwaizumi felt a little bit better, relaxing his shoulders, “Then why are still mad?”

“My nose is broken. It’s going to be crooked. Who am I if I’m not beautiful?!” Oikawa complained, his lips pursed in a pout.

The ace gave him a strange look, “Having a crooked nose isn’t going to make you not beautiful....”

Oikawa turned to glare at Iwaizumi, “You’re only saying that because you have to. Let me mourn in peace.”

“I’m not just saying it,” Iwaizumi muttered, but left it at that.

———

A couple weeks later, Iwaizumi was waiting outside of Oikawa’s house so they could walk to school together. He was taking longer than usual. When the setter finally came out he was wearing a mask.

“Um, Oikawa?”

Oikawa’s eyes smiled as he turned to Iwaizumi, “Yes, Iwa-chan?” He asked in a pleasant voice.

“The mask? Are you sick...? Are the bandages off?” The ace questioned, leaning close to Oikawa’s face.

The taller boy leaned back, “Maybe....”

“Let me see!” Iwaizumi tugged on the mask.

Oikawa held it back, “No! I don’t want you to see!”

“Let. Me. See!” Iwaizumi growled, yanking the mask off of Oikawa, who quickly brought his hands up to his face, “Tooru!”

The captain glared at him, turning his head, “Rude, Iwa-chan! You broke my mask, too!”

Crossing his arms, Iwaizumi frowned, “Come on. Just let me see. What, do you think I’m gonna make fun of it or something? Break up with you because your nose looks different?”

Oikawa looked guilty, letting out a sigh as he finally gave in. His hands fell back to his side, revealing his nose. It looked bigger than before, the bridge crooked and curved. Iwaizumi smiled when he saw it.

“Are you laughing?!”

Iwaizumi shook his head, still grinning, “Of course not. You look cool.”

“ _Cool_?” Oikawa placed his hands on his hips, looking at the ace as if he’d gone insane.

“Yeah. You look... tough. I like it,” he explained, then took both of Oikawa’s hands in his own.

Oikawa looked down at their hands, then back at Iwaizumi, “I don’t believe you,” he finally said.

Iwaizumi just shrugged, leaning up to kiss Oikawa’s cheek, “That’s your problem,” he said, then walked off.

“Iwa-chan...! You idiot,” Oikawa huffed, chasing after him and grabbing tightly to his hand, “You brute,” he mumbled, along with a few other insults, but Iwaizumi only smiled and walked on.

 


	4. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru was strong, but sometimes he wasn't. Hajime always knew what to do.

Tooru was a confident, dedicated volleyball player with astounding leadership skills. He was always prepared to win or to do anything to get better than he already was. He was strong.

 

But sometimes... he wasn’t. Only Hajime knew this.

 

Sometimes, Tooru would lay down on his bed and feel like giving up. He’d look at a volleyball and feel sick. He’d struggle to think of anything but the endless hours he’d spent practicing. He thought about all the things he could’ve been exceeding in. Was any of this worth it? Would volleyball really be that important to him after all of this?

 

Besides... if he couldn’t beat Ushijima then... why should he now?

 

Then suddenly Hajime would come and headbutt Tooru and call him a dumbass for even thinking that stuff.

 

“Shittykawa, what kind of person works so hard and gives up after losing a few times?”

 

“You have teammates who rely on your strength, don’t forget that.”

 

“Don’t you tell me that Kageyama is better than you, idiot. I’ll hit you.”

 

“Who gives a shit if there’s somebody better than you? That just means you have even more room to improve.”

 

“I know how hard you work for this, Tooru. Just don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

 

“It’s you that brings our team to victory, captain. Or you owe us ramen.”

 

Tooru smiled and giggled, startling the boy beside him. Hajime raised an eyebrow, because the setter had been quietly sulking for about an hour now. He’d only come over to sit with him until he felt like trying again. He’d throw a few insults sometimes. He’d never seen Oikawa laugh during this, though.

 

“Uh, Tooru? Are you okay?”

 

Tooru snorted and squirmed around on his bed, looking down at Hajime who was seated on the floor.

 

“Quit looking at me like that. It’s creepy.”

 

Tooru pursed his lips and pulled at Hajime’s hair, causing the other to grunt in pain.

 

“What the hell? Say something already.”

 

It was times like these when Tooru wasn’t strong. When he wasn’t confident or dedicated or prepared for anything. When all he wanted to do was give up as he wondered if any of this was worth it. These times only helped him remember.

 

“I don’t care where the future takes us. You’re a partner that I can be proud of.”

 

And after all, hearing Hajime say that... Tooru could never bring himself to give up, after knowing the immense faith his best friend had in him.

 

Not to mention, it was probably the closest Hajime had ever gotten to saying “I love you.”

 

Sometimes Tooru was glad that only Hajime knew this side of him.

 

And maybe Hajime was glad, too.

 

They were partners, after all.

 


	5. Semi-finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a pro volleyball player and Iwaizumi gets to see him in the semi-finals game and sees him afterward too.

Iwaizumi didn’t often go to Oikawa’s volleyball games. Not because he didn’t want to (he watched every single one on TV), but because tickets were expensive. He was a pro, after all. One can imagine how happy he was when Oikawa bought him a ticket for his semi-finals game.

It was a seat in the front with a perfect view of the court, and a perfect angle on Oikawa’s team. Iwaizumi held to the edge of his seat as he watched the game nearing its end. It was 24-22, Oikawa in the lead. He watched as his boyfriend served the ball, his serve now even scarier than it had been in high school. The other team managed to get a fairly clean receive, setting up the ball spiking the ball over to the libero.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin as Oikawa ran to the net, positioning himself to set the ball and then finishing with a setter dump at the last second, the opponents missing the ball by a millimeter. The whistle blew and Iwaizumi jumped from his seat, the crowd yelling and cheering.

As the excitement settled down, Oikawa took a swig of his water bottle, scanning the crowd until he spotted Iwaizumi. He waved enthusiastically at him, his eyes bright and smile wide. Iwaizumi chuckled as he gave a small wave back.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Iwaizumi headed outside the building where he knew Oikawa’s team would be exiting. There was already lots of people there, impatiently waiting to see the team, reporters preparing with questions. Iwaizumi knew what to do, Oikawa told him. He stood a farther ways away from the crowd, where nobody was standing, as everyone was crowded at the entrance.

Tapping his foot in anticipation, Iwaizumi waited for the team to come out. Oikawa hadn’t been home in about a week because of all the practice and interviews and games and honestly, he was getting restless because of it.

Finally, the team came out and everyone started talking all at once, shoving microphones around the team past bodyguards while shouting questions. Iwaizumi crossed his arms, wishing Oikawa would hurry up and come to him.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief when he saw the familiar fluffy brown hair appear, sneaking behind teammates and other people, then suddenly a smiling face and strong arms were flying towards him. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi neck, laughing as he was lifted slightly into the air.

The shorter man reluctantly let go of Oikawa so they could talk, “Did you see my awesome play, Iwa-chan? They didn’t even see it coming,” he bragged.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I saw, it was pretty cool,” he said with a smile, “You still smell, didn’t you shower?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, glancing at his team and the reporters to ensure they hadn’t yet noticed him, “I’ll be home tomorrow, aren’t you excited?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Very,” he replied. It took a lot of willpower to not swing his boyfriend around and kiss him everywhere, but he knew he couldn’t make a scene.

Oikawa stretched out his back and sighed, “I just want to kiss you~! It’s been too long,” he said, almost like he’d read the other’s mind.

Hearing that, Iwaizumi huffed, “Too bad you’re surrounded by people and cameras as soon as we go anywhere public.”

“Are you jealous of my popularity, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi was about to insult him when he heard a faint “Oikawa Tooru?” from the crowd, and realized they had probably noticed Oikawa’s absence by now.

“You should probably get back,” Iwaizumi said, trying to hide his disappointment, “Love you, Tooru.”

All of a sudden, Oikawa smirked, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and yanking him forward to smash their lips together. Just as he did so, he heard people yelling, “Oikawa Tooru! Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi pushed away from Oikawa, looking at him like he’d gone crazy. Even so, Oikawa only winked at him, “Careful of the reporters, Iwa-chan! Love you~!” He exclaimed before skipping away from the chaos of the crowd and to his team’s bus.

Iwaizumi cursed when he saw half of the crowd coming towards him. They were already yelling questions for him. Who are you? What is your relationship to Oikawa?

With that, Iwaizumi hightailed it out of there, running all the way to his car just to be safe. If anyone was getting questioned about famous pro volleyball player Oikawa Tooru’s sexuality, it _wasn’t_ going to be Iwaizumi.

Despite his anger, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh as he was flooded with messages on his phone, all of them with the same screenshot of a blurry photo of him and Oikawa kissing after the semi-finals game.

That idiot.


	6. Stubborn Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gives everyone the silent treatment

“So... what’s wrong with Oikawa?” Hanamaki finally asked after watching the captain stubbornly refuse to respond to everyone to day, “He even faked losing his voice when some girls tried to talk to him.”

 

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh, looking over at his best friend who currently had his nose in the air, a smug expression on his face as Watari desperately tried to converse with him, “We got in an argument yesterday and I guess he just got mad or something. And now he won’t talk.”

 

“What did you say to him?” Matsukawa inquired as the three of them watched Yahaba and Watari struggle to understand what their captain wanted to say.

 

The ace merely shrugged, “I told him he was annoying and too loud.”

 

Hanamaki crossed his arms, “You tell him that all the time, dude. What did you  _actually_  say?”

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, embarrassed, “I may have told him that life would be better if he didn’t talk at all.”

 

Beside him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa groaned in unison, “Is  _this_  better, Iwaizumi? Is this  _really_  better?” Matsukawa asked, gesturing at the scene in front of them. Kindaichi had now joined the other two in begging Oikawa to speak.

 

Letting out yet another exasperated sigh, Iwaizumi said, “No. This is so much worse.”

 

“Apologize,” Hanamaki demanded, “Or I’m seriously going to lose it.”

 

Oikawa was now pouting, his cheeks puffed out and hands on his hips as he pointed his nose all the way at the ceilings. It was almost impressive how well he could ignore his underclassmen when he tried. He wasn’t even responding to their compliments.

 

“No way!” Iwaizumi huffed, “He was in the wrong!”

 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “Ah, that explains it,” he turned to look at Hanamaki, “This one is out of our control, Makki. It was a lovers’ quarrel.”

 

“It was not! We’re not lovers.”

 

“I don’t care what it is,” the three third years jumped as Kunimi suddenly spoke up from behind him, “Somebody do something about this.”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki immediately turned to look at Iwaizumi. In return, Iwaizumi looked Oikawa with his tightly closed lips, then at their coach who looked ready to explode, then to Watari who looked ready to cry after pleading with Oikawa for half an hour.

 

“Dammit.”

 

Iwaizumi finally walked towards the captain, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away, “We have to talk,” he growled.

 

Oikawa was persistent in not talking, but followed Iwaizumi anyway.

 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said as they were outside of the gym.

 

Oikawa didn’t respond, simply pursing his lips in a silent, yet bold protest.

 

“Oi. Ka. Wa,” Iwaizumi said between gritted teeth, clenching his fists to try and suppress the urge to punch the taller boy.

 

This time, Oikawa’s face softened, but his eyebrow rose as if to say, ‘What do you want? Get on with it.’

 

Iwaizumi was not having this silent sass.

 

“Fucking talk, godammit! What are you so mad about?” He finally yelled.

 

Oikawa glared fiercely at him and Iwaizumi knew exactly what he meant. He was refusing to apologize first.

 

Iwaizumi gaped at him, “Are you stupid or something? I’m not apologizing for shit!”

 

The captain shrugged, glancing left and then looking right back into Iwaizumi’s eyes, pursing his lips again.

 

“It’s not my fault. I’m not in the wrong here.” Anyone who witnessed this seemingly one-sided conversation would probably be so confused.

 

Oikawa opened his mouth to imitate a sigh and then shook his head.

 

“What do even want me to say? Obviously I didn’t mean it yesterday; this is way more annoying to deal with.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

“I’d much rather have you screaming ‘Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan’ than this! Seriously, clearly it’s much worse for me without you talking.”

 

Oikawa tilted his head, prompting the ace to continue.

 

“Quit being a dumbass. I can’t stand not hearing your shrill voice in the background. Not to say I like your voice or anything, but it’s just way better than having everyone complain about you. And I have to go through all this trouble even though you should be apologizing to me and... and instead you’re just being a baby and refusing to talk! Get over it! You should know by now that I’m not serious when I insult you like that. And if I don’t hear your voice in the next minute, I swear I’m going to give you a nosebleed...!” Iwaizumi rambled, face red with anger.

 

Oikawa gnawed on his lip, trying to hold back a grin but failing as it quickly spread across his face.

 

“What the hell could you be smiling about?”

 

Finally, Oikawa couldn’t hold it anymore, “Gah! Iwa-chan is way too cute when he’s angry~!”

 

Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open in disbelief and he narrowed his eyes, “Are you serious?  _That’s_  the only this you got out of this?”

 

Oikawa smiled and shook his head, “No, I guess not. I’m sorry I teased you so much last night.”

 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms tight, averting his gaze, “Why do you think I don’t want the others to know we’re dating?”

 

The setter sighed, “I know, I’m sorry! I just can’t help it.”

 

“Can’t you? I try to show my affection and you just make fun of me? After all the times you beg me to do exactly that?” Iwaizumi hissed, glaring daggers at the captain who was finally looking guilty.

 

“You’re just so awkward when you try to cuddle or anything,” Oikawa mumbled, causing Iwaizumi to flick his forehead, “Hey! You have to apologize to me, too!”

 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa for a second before giving in, “Fine. I’m sorry for being so mean to you last night. So please don’t stop talking again.”

 

Oikawa beamed, “Apology accepted. So can I have a kiss, Iwa-chan?”

 

“No,” was all the ace said as he promptly turned back to the gym.

 

“Iwa-chan, no! I’m extra sorry! Please please!” Oikawa pleaded, only to be ignored.

 

 


	7. Happy birthday Iwaizumi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's my weak 2000 word oneshot for Hajime's (belated) birthday that i forgot i wrote a while ago (featuring kagehina, mattsun, makki, and a cactus) because it isn't good enough to be a lone oneshot (so i added it here). pls enjoy :)

 

“Hajime! Can you come downstairs?” Iwaizumi’s mother called from downstairs. Said teenager groaned and rolled over in his bed, sheets tangled up around his legs and one arm hanging off the bed. It was the weekend, why did he have to get up early? And on his birthday?

 

Iwaizumi groggily pushed himself out of bed, picking up a baggy black tank top and pulling it over himself. He was already wearing briefs, so he didn’t bother with pants, hoping his mom would see that he would rather stay in bed. Yawning, he exited his room, walking down the stairs with heavy, lazy steps. He had one hand up his tank top to scratch his chest, the other running through his hair, which was spiking up in places it normally didn’t.

 

“Yeah, mom?” He said, walking into the living room to not find his mother, but Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. The three all wore a sly smirk when they saw their sleepy friend, “What the hell?”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa said “gross” simultaneously, but neither of them looked disgusted in any way.

 

“You should probably put some clothes on, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled, an eyebrow raised because Iwaizumi had been staring at the trio in irritation for a while.

 

“Fuck, shiiit,” Iwaizumi cursed, a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he hastily ran back upstairs to get fully dressed.

 

He heard them snickering downstairs, then Oikawa shouted, “Wear something decent! We’re going out!”

 

The shorter male grumbled in annoyance as he pulled on a pair of black shorts and a tighter, less revealing tank top. Honestly, did they have to wake him up so early? It was 10am. Was a little extra sleep on his birthday too much to ask? Really?

 

Stomping back down the stairs, Iwaizumi passed his mother, “A little warning next time we have guests?”

 

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, “Sorry, Hajime. Happy birthday!”

 

He muttered a ‘thanks’ and headed back to where the other three were seated.

 

This time, they were ready for him and smiled brightly as he reentered, “Happy Birthday!” They exclaimed, each of them throwing a streamer at him. One hit him in the eye, much to Matsukawa’s amusement.

 

Iwaizumi forced a smile, sitting at the other side of the table from his friends, “Thanks,” he said, voice a low rumble, clearly still tired.

 

Oikawa leaned over the table to give Iwaizumi a peck on the lips, “We want to celebrate your birthday all day today! And we brought gifts!”

 

Finally perking up a bit, Iwaizumi took the thin box that Hanamaki handed him a thin box, wrapped surprisingly neat. Tearing the wrapping off, he opened the box and pulled out a muscle shirt. Holding it up, he saw that it said, “Arm Wrestle Champ.”

 

Iwaizumi cringed, “Um, thanks? But honestly, what the fuck?” He laughed, placing the shirt down on the table.

 

“ _They_  picked that one out, _”_ Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

“And  _you_  thanked us for it,” Matsukawa snickered, elbowing their captain, who stuck his tongue out at them. They knew Oikawa was a sucker for Iwaizumi’s muscles. Then again, who wasn’t?

 

Oikawa pursed his lips, “Anyway, I got you these,” he pulled out a couple more boxes and placed them on the table, but stopped Iwaizumi’s hand when he reached for them, “But we can open them later,” he said with a wink.

 

“Nasty,” Hanamaki commented, earning him a glare from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

“It’s nothing weird!” Oikawa protested, “Give him the last gift already!”

 

Hanamaki chuckled as he reached behind his back. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened dramatically. In his friend’s hands was a Godzilla plushie, soft and squishy and about as long as his arm was. The ace took it in his hands, squeezing lightly, “Holy shit,” he snorted.

 

The three in front of him grinned at their quiet, but giddy, friend.

 

“He picked that out,” Matsukawa smirked.

 

Oikawa smiled proudly, “I picked that out.”

 

Finally, Iwaizumi had a genuinely happy smile on his face since he woke up, “Thanks, Tooru. Thank you guys.”

 

Mastukawa let out a sigh as if he’d been holding it in forever, “I thinks it’s time we get going.”

 

“Where are we going?” Iwaizumi asked, getting up and following his friends out of the door.

 

Before anyone could respond, Oikawa’s hands were in Iwaizumi’s hair, “Ugh, Iwa-chan, why didn’t you brush your hair?” He complained, desperately trying to straighten it out. Iwaizumi let him, knowing it would be harder to fight him.

 

Hanamaki chuckled, “We’re just going out to eat first,” he said, “Oh, but we’re taking the bus, because it’s a little far out.”

 

Iwaizumi would’ve gotten annoyed on any other occasion, but they were doing this for his birthday, so he couldn’t be mad. Also, Oikawa wore the pair of blue shorts that Iwaizumi once said he liked, so that was a plus.

 

With that, they headed to the bus station.

 

———

 

The ride took around thirty minutes, but they arrived at a quaint town with many shops and restaurants. There was a crowd in the distance, and Iwaizumi wondered if that’s where they were headed.

 

“Let’s eat!” Matsukawa said loudly, sauntering in the direction of a nearby restaurant.

 

It was almost lunchtime, and Iwaizumi skipped breakfast. He eagerly walked with Matsukawa. He was very excited when he saw agedashu tofu on the menu. The other three even paid for his meal.

 

As they left the restaurant and walked down the street, Iwaizumi thought he saw a familiar face. Nudging Oikawa, he pointed at the two boys and said, “Isn’t that Kageyama and the short one?”

 

Oikawa grimaced, “Geh! Tobio-chan  _and_  Chibi-chan?” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and tried to walk in a different direction, “Let’s go!”

 

Iwaizumi shook his arm free, “I’m gonna say hi,” he said. Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed as Oikawa puffed out his cheeks before following his boyfriend, “Hey, Kageyama!” Iwaizumi called.

 

The younger boy turned his head, eyes wide with something akin to fear. As Iwaizumi got closer, he saw that Hinata also looked very nervous.

 

“I-Iwaizumi!” Kageyama stuttered out.

 

Hinata gulped, but his nervousness disappeared to be replaced with sparkles in his eyes, “Woah! Blue Castle’s ace... and the Great King!” He said that last part more panicked.

 

Oikawa glared at them, earning him an elbow to the stomach from Iwaizumi, “What are you two doing here?”

 

“Er... um, we’re just hanging out,” Kageyama’s cheeks were red, and Hinata nodded his head vigorously beside him.

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi said, confused.

 

Then Oikawa gasped and pointed an accusing finger at the younger boys, “No way! Are you two a  _couple_? Gross!”  _  
_

The two frowned, Kageyama glaring at him, and Iwaizumi turned to punch Oikawa in the shoulder, “Tooru!”

 

“What? It’s  _Tobio_ —“

Iwaizumi gave him a cold glare and Oikawa immediately shut up, “Sorry. That’s super cool that you two are dating,” the ace said, relieved to see that they’d relaxed a bit.

 

Kageyama bowed his head slightly, “Thank you. You two are... the first to know,” he mumbled.

 

Iwaizumi smiled at them, “I won’t tell,” he said. He could tell that Oikawa was growing impatient, so he sighed and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, “Well, see you guys around,” he waved his goodbye and dragged Oikawa away.

 

“Sorry,” Oikawa grumbled, twisting his wrist so that he could move to hold Iwaizumi’s hand instead.

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “I should’ve made you apologize. You’re lucky I’m feeling good today.”

 

Oikawa nodded silently. He, on the other hand, was not feeling too good.

 

———

 

Around 5 o’clock, Hanamaki yawned, “Ah, should we head home?”

 

Iwaizumi agreed, “Sure.” They’d been walking through the town all day, going into random stores to buy various articles of clothing and lots of different snacks. Hanamaki bought a cactus, for some reason.

 

Matsukawa stretched his arms, “Pretty good day. My wallet is empty but at least Iwaizumi’s closet will be full. Also, you better pay me back for that stupid cactus, Makki.”

 

“He’s not stupid. He’s cute and his name is Alejandro.”

 

Matsukawa cringed, “What kind of shitty name is that? I can’t even pronounce that.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Hanamaki shrugged, “Sucks to be you I guess.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled at his friends. They were dumb, but they were the closest friends he had.

 

Oikawa was unusually quiet.

 

———

 

“So, what’s wrong with you?” Iwaizumi finally asked as they entered his house. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had already headed home.

 

Oikawa shrugged, an obviously fake smile crossing his face, “Nothing. Today was fun,” he said, walking to the kitchen counter to pick up a note that was left there.

 

Iwaizumi took it from him and skimmed over it, “Ah, my parents went out. They won’t be home until tomorrow.”

 

“Convenient,” the setter grinned.

 

The shorter boy nodded, grabbing Oikawa’s hand, “Yeah, so, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Oikawa pouted, “Nothing,” he drawled, “I want you to try on something I bought you. Come here,” he pulled Iwaizumi over to where they’d left his other gifts. Picking up the box on the top, he handed it to the ace.

 

Iwaizumi tore the wrapping off, grimacing at what he saw, “Underwear. With aliens?”

 

Grinning, Oikawa nodded, “We can match!” He said said, pulling down the side of his shorts just slightly so Iwaizumi could see the alien themed briefs he was wearing.

 

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi said, his face completely straight as he looked down.

 

“Try them on!”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, but turned around to pull off his shorts and underwear.

 

“You’ve got a nice ass, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented.

 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi quickly pulled on the alien briefs, “I know. It’s bigger than yours, too,” he turned back around to see Oikawa’s offended expression.

 

“Rude, Iwa-chan! After I complimented you!”

 

“Don’t stare. Pervert.”

 

Oikawa merely smiled and put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips, “They look good on you!”

 

The ace murmured something in embarrassment, “Shush, let’s go watch a movie or something,” he said as he pulled his shorts back on.

 

“I’m going to go put on some of your clothes since I don’t have any extras,” Oikawa stated, hurrying up to his boyfriend’s room. Iwaizumi went ahead and laid down on the couch.

 

When Oikawa came back down dressed in a red shirt and black shorts, he flopped on top of Iwaizumi, burying his face in his chest, ignoring the “oof” sound that his boyfriend made, “I finally found this pair of shorts that I lost. Why didn’t you tell me I left them here?”

 

“Those are yours?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, thinking back to all the times he’d worn them thinking they were his. He then turned the TV on, flipping through random channels, his other hand buried in Oikawa’s soft hair.

 

“Today...,” Oikawa began as Iwaizumi settled on a random old movie, “Today... all I could think about was graduating.”

 

The ace turned his attention to his lover, “What about it?”

 

Iwaizumi felt the hot breath of Oikawa as he sighed into his chest, then lifted his head up to rest his chin on Iwaizumi, “I won’t see you very often. Are we gonna go long distance? What if you find someone else while we’re apart?”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi lightly pulled on Oikawa’s hair, “Really? Mr. Popular here is worrying about  _me_  finding someone else?”

 

Oikawa shrugged, tilting his head.

 

Iwaizumi huffed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the setter, “Don’t worry about that stuff. I’m happy with long distance. I planned on proposing after we graduate from the university anyway.”

 

“Iwa-chan! Spoiler alert!”

 

Smiling, Iwaizumi looked back at the TV to watch the movie.

 

After not a few minutes of quiet, Oikawa broke it by saying, “Sure you don’t want birthday sex or something?”

 

“Why are you such a pervert?” Iwaizumi inquired, fighting the heat rising to his face.

 

Oikawa giggled, “Isn’t that what all guys want?”

 

“Shut up! Quit being weird and let me love you.”

 

“Aw, you love me?”

 

“I’m seriously gonna kill you,” Iwaizumi said as he tightened his grip on Oikawa’s body.

 

“Gah! Too tight!” The setter exclaimed, wriggling around in Iwaizumi’s arms.

 

———

 

Iwaizumi woke to a sweet smell. He let his nose carry him off the couch and into the kitchen, where Oikawa stood, “Are you making breakfast?”

 

Oikawa grinned, “Yup!”

 

“But... you can’t cook.”

 

“Iwa-chan, hush! I’m making you breakfast!” He glared at his boyfriend who was sitting at the table already. Walking over, Oikawa placed two plates on the table, both containing misshapen chocolate chip pancakes, “You even get the less burnt ones!”

 

Iwaizumi looked cautiously at the food, then back up at his lover, “Thank you, Tooru,” he chuckled, leaning over to peck Oikawa on the lips.

 

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled.

 

“Love you, too” Iwaizumi whispered.

 

 

 

 


	8. (Super) Smash (Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki play Super Smash Bros (and iwa-chan always plays the buff characters). 
> 
> I just wanted to combine these bbies and my favorite game ever in celebration of E3 2019! Sorry if you don’t understand some of the smash references ^^’

“Yo, Oikawa. Smash after practice?” Iwaizumi asked as Matsukawa and Hanamaki grinned beside him.

Oikawa gasped, “Iwa-chan! You can’t just say that in front of everyone!”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki curled their lips in disgust and Iwaizumi chucked a volleyball at Oikawa, the captain just barely dodging, “Idiot! I meant Smash Bros! Smash Bros!” The ace growled.

“Oh,” Oikawa’s face fell at the realization, but he nodded his head, “Sure. That sounds fun.”

———

Oikawa plugged in his controller last and turned around to see that his friends were already sitting on the couch. Frowning, the setter squished himself between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, “Scoot over,” he grumbled as they groaned and tried to make room for him.

“You seriously can’t sit in the other chair?” Iwaizumi huffed as he tried to sit as close to the end of the couch as he could.

“No way! The angle from that seat is awful, I’d never win,” the captain complained as he finally got to lean back into his seat.

Matsukawa snorted from the other end of the couch, “Yeah, because you were gonna win anyway,” he said sarcastically.

“Shut up Mattsun! I have a chance! Right, Makki?”

Hanamaki pursed his lips and nodded his head, “Hell yeah. Me and Oikawa are gonna beat you two this time,” he said, knowing very well that Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were much better at the game.

“Hear that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smirked.

Iwaizumi only smiled and gave Oikawa’s thigh a squeeze, “If that makes you feel better. I’m sure you’ll win at least _one_ game.”

Oikawa gaped at him, and then down at the hand on his thigh, “Don’t _mock_ me,” he whipped his head back to the TV, “Lets hurry and play. I’ve been getting better at my Lucina!”

With that, Matsukawa chose Shulk, Hanamaki chose Yoshi, and Iwaizumi picked Captain Falcon.

“Eheh, Iwa-chan _does_ love his buff guys,” Oikawa cackled.

Hanamaki laughed at that as he picked the stage, “I bet he wished his boyfriend looked like that.”

Matsukawa choked on a laugh, staring wide-eyed at the two sitting in the middle of the couch. Oikawa looked absolutely furious, his knuckles white because of his grip on the controller.

Iwaizumi hummed in amusement, “Shouldn’t have said that Makki. He’s going to use counter on you the whole game now.”

As the game began, Oikawa immediately went for Hanamaki and ended up killing him way earlier than the other two. They each had one stock left when Oikawa jumped all the way off the stage to spike Hanamaki’s Yoshi and kill them both.

Oikawa lurched forward on the couch and then turned around to glare at his friend, “That’s what you get for betraying me, Makki! I’m _somewhat_ buff, and Iwa-chan loves me the way I am,” he declared with a pout, “Right, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi nodded, not looking away from the game, “Mhm. Well, not buff, but yeah,” he said absentmindedly as he tried to keep his focus on the game.

Oikawa made an indignant “hmph” sound and leaned back to watch the rest of the game play out. It actually ended quickly, with Iwaizumi reading a spot dodge and killing him with a forward air, followed by a loud curse from Matsukawa.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Mattsun,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

“I’m just warming up,” Matsukawa replied, popping his fingers.

After about twenty more games, Hanamaki started chuckling as he looked at the screen, where Iwaizumi had won again with his Ryu, “You know, if Iwaizumi became a body builder, he’d look exactly like Ryu.”

“Woah, he totally would,” Matsukawa snorted.

Iwaizumi grinned, “You really think so? Maybe I should become a bodybuilder.... I could properly cosplay Ryu like I’ve always wanted.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both tilted their heads in surprise as they looked at the ace, who seemed to have stars in his eyes.

“Eh? Iwa-chan don’t do that!” Oikawa whined, putting down his controller to lean against Iwaizumi, “Ryu is scary looking.”

“Iwaizumi is already scary looking,” Hanamaki stated.

Iwaizumi huffed, “But Ryu looks awesome,” he argued.

Oikawa cleared his throat and twisted his body to face Iwaizumi, then placed his hands on the ace’s bicep, “Iwa-chan please, you know I love you, but please don’t make yourself look like Ryu.”

“Ugh, fine,” Iwaizumi scowled and shook Oikawa’s hands off him, “Last game with our mains, then we’ll go teams,” he said, and Oikawa sighed with relief.

In this game, Iwaizumi chose Ganondorf, Oikawa chose Bayonetta, Hanamaki chose Mega Man, and Matsukawa chose Fox.

Hanamaki lost all his lives only a minute and a half into the game, causing him to groan with annoyance, “I’m low tier, that wasn’t fair.”

“You’re a good match up against me,” Iwaizumi reminded him, but was ignored.

In third place was Oikawa, who got spiked by Iwaizumi when trying to recover. He let out a defeated sigh, but he hadn’t expected to win anyway. He mostly mained Bayonetta for her taunts, anyway.

On their second stock, Iwaizumi howled in excitement as he did down tilt to up air and followed it with a spike.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and snickered, “Iwa-chan is hungry for spikes in volleyball _and_ smash, huh?” he joked, but only Hanamaki laughed.

As the game neared its end, Matsukawa was in the lead with Iwaizumi at a high percentage. But once again, Matsukawa tried for a spot dodge, only to be hit by Ganondorf’s side smash and killed at 46%.

“Dammit!” Matsukawa yelled.

“Fuck yeah!” Iwaizumi shouted, popping up from the couch with triumph, “Take that, you high tier!”

Hanamaki snickered, “Quit overreacting, this isn’t Smash 4.”

“Someone is salty today,” Oikawa giggled, looking up at his overexcited boyfriend.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh and flopped back down on the couch, “Jeez, that was stressful.”

This time, they switched to teams; Oikawa and Iwaizumi versus Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Come on guys, this unfair, Makki is terrible teammate, he never helps me,” Matsukawa complained, “You guys should have a handicap or something.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “He’s not that bad.”

Matsukawa scoffed, “Remember when he saw me getting double teamed and ran to the other side of the stage to charge limit with Cloud instead of helping me? Because that happened.”

Oikawa laughed, “Ah, that was funny.”

Sighing, Iwaizumi agreed, “Fine. What’s the handicap? One less stock?”

Suddenly, Hanamaki grinned, “How about Oikawa sits on your lap during the game?”

“No way!” Iwaizumi hissed.

At the same time, Oikawa said, “Sounds good!”

Iwaizumi gawked at his boyfriend, who merely shrugged, “I’m just being fair, Iwa-chan.”

Reluctantly, Iwaizumi shifted so that Oikawa could sit on his lap, “Shit, you’re heavy. And I can barely see,” the ace stated once Oikawa had gotten comfortable, but no one paid him any mind.

For this game, Oikawa chose Zero Suit Samus, Iwaizumi chose Ike, Matsukawa chose Incineroar, and Hanamaki chose Palutena.

As they played, Iwaizumi yelled almost the whole time because he could barely see anything, which Hanamaki took advantage of as he spammed his specials throughout the game.

In the end, Matsukawa and Hanamaki won. Iwaizumi let out a string of curses and Oikawa laughed at him.

“Iwa-chan, you’re gonna get wrinkles frowning like that,” he commented, earning him a glare from the shorter boy.

After a few more losses, Iwaizumi groaned and put his controller down, “I think that’s enough smash. Also my legs are going numb.”

Oikawa sighed, but got off of his boyfriend to sit on the couch, “I think you would make a better Ike instead of Ryu,” he said.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Really? But he’s not as ripped as Ryu.”

“But he’s prettier!”

“I’m not pretty,” Iwaizumi said with a scowl.

Oikawa shrugged, “But being pretty I better than being scary, right?”

“I dunno, Oikawa. You’re equally pretty and scary,” Hanamaki chimed in, “And Iwaizumi seems to be pretty into that.”

As the others bickered, Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned dramatically, “I asked you guys here to play Smash, not argue about what fighter I’m most like.”

Oikawa grinned, “What character would I be?” He asked.

Iwaizumi frowned, seeing as they hadn’t listened to him at all.

“Definitely Marth. You’re both scary strong pretty boys,” Matsukawa replied.

As the discussion continued, Iwaizumi shook his head in irritation, “Oh my god, I’m never playing Smash with you guys again.”

“But I wanna smash you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a smirk, causing the other two to groan.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you can beat me in a 1v1.”

“Challenged accepted!” Oikawa beamed, picking his controller back up.

As he did so, Matsukawa and Hanamaki promptly stood from their seats, “Well, looks its gonna be a long night for you two. I’m gonna head home,” Matsukawa said with a chuckle.

“Good luck on winning, Oikawa!” Hanamaki called as he and Matsukawa left.

And with that, Oikawa and Iwaizumi smashed for the rest of the night, in more ways than one.


	9. the Cutest Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OIkawa tries to convince his team that Iwaizumi is absolutely adorable

“I’m telling you guys, it’s true! Iwa-chan is like, insanely cute,” Oikawa was currently trying to convince his teammates of this, but none of them believed him, “I’m serious! He just doesn’t act like that around you guys.”

 

Matsukawa shook his head, “I dunno, Oikawa. Iwaizumi may be on the shorter side and have a nice smile and probably a tsundere... but, to call him  _cute_? I don’t buy it. _”_

Yahaba nodded in agreement, “Yeah, Iwaizumi is super tough. He’s the kind of guy who would get attacked by a shark, then punch the shark right in the nose.”

 

“He probably has,” Matsukawa added.

 

Groaning, Oikawa waved his hands around in aggravation, “Okay, he’s definitely a tough guy, but the other half of him is all cute!”

 

Hanamaki crossed his arms, his face scrunching up for a second then relaxing, “No... I can’t... I can’t even imagine it,” he said with a sigh.

 

“I don’t think Kyoutani would respect him so much if he had a cute side,” Kunimi pointed out, and Kyoutani nodded.

 

“At least give us an example,” Watari prompted, and the rest of the team agreed with him.

 

Oikawa grinned and clapped his hands together, “Of course! Well last night, I got him a giant Godzilla plushie, since they were on sale for the new movie, and you know what he did when I gave it to him? He  _squealed_. And then he wrapped his whole body around it like freaking koala,” he said with a smirk, feeling triumphant for only a moment.

 

“So... he’s only cute when it comes to Godzilla?” Kindaichi asked, tilting his head and in confusion.

 

Hanamaki hummed, “Oh! Then he’s like, ninety-five percent tough guy and five percent cute?”

 

Watari smiled in understanding, “Yeah! That’s probably it!”

 

Oikawa gaped at them, “Wha– No! Look I have pictu–“

 

“Tooru!” Suddenly the door of the club room burst open and Iwaizumi bounced over to Oikawa, grinning and shoving his phone into the setter’s face as he tucked himself beside the other’s body, “Look! My mom bought us tickets to go see Godzilla in IMax tonight.  _IMax_. I can't wait to watch it! Oh, and Takeru sent me this awesome picture of his dog dressed up in a knight costume. Look at this!”

 

The team stood there, astuounded as they watched Iwaizumi ramble, a light blush on his cheeks as one hand clung to the back of Oikawa’s shirt.

 

“—and afterward we’ll... woah, when did you guys get here?” Iwaizumi’s previously enthusiastic and blushing face dissolved into his normal stoic one as he finally noticed the rest of his team standing there. He let go of Oikawa’s shirt and brought his phone down, but was still leaning against the taller boy’s side.

 

The team continue to stare in disbelief while Iwaizumi looked utterly baffled.

 

“My whole life has been a lie,” Kyoutani whispered underneath his breath and Yahaba snorted.

 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, still confused, but shrugged it off as he started scrolling through his phone.

 

Meanwhile, Oikawa wore a smug expression and his smirk had reappeared. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s hip and kissed the ace on the cheek, “I can’t wait to watch it, either!”

 

The smack of Oikawa’s lips against Iwaizumi’s cheek and the heat that rose to the shorter boy’s face as he did so made both Hanamaki and Matsukawa gasp, hands curved on their chest as if they’d been offended.

 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at them, then shifted away from Oikawa’s grasp, “Ah, that was all I had to say. See you guys,” he waved and headed out of the room.

 

As soon as the door closed, the team seemed to let out a breath and Oikawa laughed victoriously.

 

“What just happened?” Kunimi looked rather disturbed, compared to his normal calm expression.

 

“C-Can I see those pictures?” Kindaichi asked.

 

Oikawa was grinning ear-to-ear as he pulled out his phone, “Behold! My adorable boyfriend!” He announced, holding his phone out for everyone to see the picture of Iwaizumi cuddled up to the huge Godzilla plushie.

 


	10. To tan or to burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi go to the beach. Oikawa runs into a painful problem.

10:31 pm

 **♡☆♡Iwa-chan♡☆♡** : family going to beach tomorrow, you wanna come?

 **Crappykawa ♡** : OMG YES!!!

 **♡☆♡Iwa-chan♡☆♡** : sweet, we’re leaving at 9am, be at my place by then

 **Crappykawa ♡** : Aye aye! I’m so excited!! (*⁰▿⁰*)

♡☆♡ **Iwa-chan** ♡☆♡: same :) so go to bed on time

 **Crappykawa** ♡: iwa-chan would be such a good mom !!! Will you be my wife ?

♡☆♡ **Iwa-chan** ♡☆♡: I can uninvite you anytime I want shittykawa

 **Crappykawa** ♡: Sorry!! I’ll sleep! Goodnight iwa-chan, sleep tight, love you~ ( ^ω^ )

♡☆♡ **Iwa-chan** ♡☆♡: night, love you too

———

The following morning, Oikawa hummed to himself as he packed a tote bag for their day trip to the beach. A smile was glued to his face as he checked off the list in his head. A beach towel, a book, his sunglasses... he wasn’t forgetting anything, right? He was distracted then by the buzz of his phone with a text from Iwaizumi.

♡☆♡ **Iwa-chan** ♡☆♡: Yo, you ready?

 **Crappykawa** ♡: yup! Be there soon~

With that text, Oikawa shoved his phone into his bag and pulled on a large white T-shirt with a little alien head on the breast pocket. Slipping on his shoes, he said goodbye to his parents and was out the door, practically skipping to his boyfriend’s house.

“Iwa-chan! I’m here!” Oikawa called out as he ran over to him, where he and his parents were putting bags in the car.

Iwaizumi turned to his boyfriend and nodded his head, “Morning, Tooru.”

“Ah, good morning Oikawa!” Iwaizumi’s mother said cheerfully, whilst her husband smiled brightly at him.

Oikawa smiled back at them, “Good morning! Thank you so much for letting me join you!”

As his parents headed back inside to get something, Oikawa waltzed over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, “Why can’t you be as excited to see me as your parents are?” He remarked.

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I saw you yesterday. Do I need to be excited?”

Oikawa pouted, “True, but you should still act happier.”

“Sorry. I forget you’re in constant need of attention,” Iwaizumi commented with a teasing smirk, pulling Oikawa by the waist to give him a quick embrace.

“Then you should always give it to me,” the setter replied tartly, turning his head to the side to dodge Iwaizumi leaning in to give him a kiss.

Iwaizumi laughed at him and let go of his waist, “Oh well.”

His parents came out then with a bright orange umbrella, “You two ready?” His dad asked with a grin, Oikawa nodding enthusiastically in response.

The ride to the beach was around two hours, but Oikawa felt it was worth it as he finally hopped out of the cramped car and spread out his arms, closing his eyes and soaking in the heat of the sun. He inhaled sharply and smiled, “Ah, I love the smell of the ocean!”

“Yeah yeah, come help carry stuff,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, him having hated the car ride the most with his motion sickness.

Oikawa ignored his boyfriend’s annoyed tone and headed to the trunk of the car to grab two beach chairs, Iwaizumi taking the other two. Once his parents retrieved the umbrella and bags, they headed out to the hot sand, finding a place that wasn’t too crowded.

Once they’d found a place and set up their stuff, Oikawa reached into his bag in search of his sunscreen, only to pull everything out in a panic when he couldn’t find it, “Iwa-chan! I forgot sunscreen!” He exclaimed, “Can I borrow yours?”

Iwaizumi frowned as he finished squeezing a small amount of the lotion out and rubbed it onto himself, “Uh, I think I just used the last of it. I could only get my face,” he confessed, handing the bottle to Oikawa anyway.

The brunette gasped as he desperately tried to squeeze something out of the bottle, but was rewarded with only a few spurts of the sunscreen, which he carefully rubbed on his nose, which he couldn’t even cover, “You guys don’t even need sunscreen,” he mumbled, glancing enviously over at Iwaizumi and his parents.

Iwaizumi could only shrug apologetically as he laid down on his chair, “Sorry, I wouldn’t have used it if I knew you forgot yours. But it’s your fault.”

Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms tightly as he plopped down in the chair beneath the umbrella, “I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll even get a nice tan.”

“R-Right,” Iwaizumi replied, clearing his throat as he stuttered. They both knew damn well that Oikawa didn’t tan; he burned, “You’ll be fine under the umbrella.”

Oikawa sighed, taking his shirt off and placing it on top of his bag, “But the umbrella is no fun.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t take your shirt off? Just a suggestion,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he relaxed into his seat, stretching out his arms and legs and taking off his own shirt.

The brunette ignored him as he tried to relax, “I’m not going to the beach and keeping my shirt on, Iwa-chan. I’ll be careful,” he said with a pout, pulling out his book, “Just gonna relax and not worry about it,” he muttered to himself.

Iwaizumi sighed, choosing not to argue with his stubborn boyfriend.

 

A few hours later, Oikawa’s eyes opened slowly. The sun had moved so he wasn’t under the shade and he saw that he’d dropped his book on his chest. When he picked it up to move, he screeched and tossed the book to the side in horror.

Beside him, Iwaizumi sprung upright in his chair as he was suddenly awoken. He stared wide-eyed at Oikawa and brought his hand up to his chest, “What the fuck?” He breathed out.

“Look!” Oikawa yelped gesturing to his chest, where he was burnt everywhere except for a pale rectangle where his book had sat.

Iwaizumi stared blankly at it for a second, then snorted, “I told you to keep your shirt on, idiot.”

Oikawa glared fiercely at him, “Iwa-chan! Do not _laugh_ at me,” he hissed, touching his pale skin lightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just,” he let out another muffled laugh, “It’s _kinda_ funny.”

The setter groaned and threw his head back, “It _hurts_ ,” he whined.

“Oikawa! What happened?” Iwaizumi’s mother gasped as she and her husband approached the umbrella after talking a walk, “Here, I’ve got some aloe vera,” she said, reaching into her bag.

“Thank you,” Oikawa replied miserably, trying to ignore the fact that both Iwaizumi and his dad were stifling their laughter.

After taking the bottle and rubbing the liquid over himself, with Iwaizumi’s help, Oikawa took a deep breath and tried to relax back into his chair, which he scooted back under the shade of the umbrella. Even so, he winced as his skin touched the chair, and it hurt too much to put his shirt back on.

“Now we can’t even go swimming,” Iwaizumi moped, earning him yet another glare, “Sorry, I’ll be back.”

Oikawa didn’t protest as Iwaizumi stood from his chair to walk off somewhere.

When he came back, Oikawa gawked at his boyfriend, whose skin seemed to be glistening as the sun glowed over him, “Its no fair,” he moaned, “Your skin is becomes beautiful after sitting in the sun like that,” he said while gazing at Iwaizumi’s tanned skin.

Iwaizumi smiled slightly, because being complimented by someone like Oikawa was flattering, but he didn’t want to admit that, “I’m just lucky I guess. Here, I got us frozen lemonades.”

“Thanks,” Oikawa mumbled as he took the drink and sipped it gratefully.

“I’m sure once your burn goes away you’ll have a nice tan,” Iwaizumi offered, hoping it might cheer Oikawa up a bit.

The brunette only sighed, “Yeah, maybe. I’m still gonna have this dumb rectangle, though,” he pointed out.

Iwaizumi gulped down a laugh, and tried to refrain from lecturing him any more, “Just... don’t take off your shirt.”

This time, Oikawa simply groaned and continued to sip on his drink, hoping to go home soon.

The ride back wasn’t much better, because Oikawa couldn’t really lay his back against seat without his sunburn getting in the way.

When they were finally home, Oikawa went inside Iwaizumi’s house so that he could put more aloe on.

“Can I wear one of your tank tops home?” Oikawa asked, not wanting to walk all the way home without a shirt.

Iwaizumi nodded, running up stairs and then coming back down with a loose dark blue tank top in hand, which Oikawa thanked him for, “I’ll walk you home,” the shorter boy said, picking up Oikawa’s bag to carry for him.

As they walked home together, not even Oikawa did much talking, as he tried to focus on ignoring his burns. It wasn’t really helping.

As Oikawa took his bag and turned around to say his goodbyes, Iwaizumi grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it up to place a kiss against the unburnt rectangle on his chest.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped, startled at the sudden kiss.

Iwaizumi grinned at him before leaning forward again to give Oikawa a peck on the lips, careful of his injured face, “I’ll see you later. Love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa pouted, for once thankful for his burn as it covered up a blush, “Love you, too, Hajime.”

As they parted ways, Oikawa laid down carefully on his bed, because at least his back hadn’t gotten too sunburnt. Although it did make his skin look even more strange. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out and went to his and Iwaizumi’s messages.

♡☆♡ **Iwa-chan** ♡☆♡: How about I bring some ice cream and cover you in more aloe tomorrow ;)

 **Crappykawa** ♡: yes pls (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	11. the PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai is getting tired of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s PDA.

1.  
“Yahaba’s setting has really improved lately,” Matsukawa commented as he, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi were sitting on the floor of the gym to take a break.

Taking a swig from his water bottle, Hanamaki chuckled, “Ah, he’s been stressing about living up to Oikawa, so it’s not surprising.”

“Must be stressful,” Iwaizumi agreed, “I’m surprised Kyoutani is, ah—,” Just then, Oikawa came over and crouched in front Iwaizumi, scooting forward until he was straddling the ace’s lap. When he sat down, he draped his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and laid his head down in the crook of his neck, “—I’m surprised Kyoutani is cooperating so well with him,” Iwaizumi finished as soon as Oikawa had made himself comfortable.

Meanwhile, Matsukawa and Hanamaki gazed at their teammates and frowned.

“Why are you guys like this?” Hanamaki wondered as he cringed at the captains.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Matsukawa snorted, “I never thought you’d be cool with PDA, Iwaizumi.”

Again, the ace looked confused, “Is this PDA?” He mumbled, looking down at Oikawa, who stretched his legs out behind Iwaizumi, still not saying anything.

“Wh-What?” Hanamaki chuckled, then frowned again and tilted his head, “Are you... are you serious? He’s sitting on your lap and hugging your neck...?”

Iwaizumi merely shrugged, “Oh, I guess so then. Sorry, should we stop?”

“Mm,” Oikawa let out a quiet groan into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, nudging him with his thigh.

Matsukawa smirked and shook his head, “No no, carry on, don’t want to upset our captain.” Oikawa gave him a thumbs up without looking up and the third years merely continued their conversation.

2.  
Iwaizumi muttered curses beneath his breath as he ran into the gym, rubbing his cold arms furiously. He’d forgotten his jacket and sweatpants at home and had to run to practice in his T-shirt and shorts. As soon as he was inside, he hurried over to Oikawa and pressed his chest against the setter’s back.

Oikawa didn’t react until Iwaizumi shoved his hands into the brunette’s pants, causing him to jump at the cold hands touching his bare thighs, “Iwa-chan!?” He gasped while Iwaizumi pressed his cheek against Oikawa’s back.

“M’cold. You’re warm,” the ace responded, his voice muffled as he pushed his face against his boyfriend’s warm back.

“I-Iwaizumi-san!” Kindaichi spluttered, face reddening as he watched his upperclassmen. Even Kunimi looked uncomfortable.

Hanamaki sighed loudly, “Can you guys keep your hands off each other for like, one second?”

“Why are his hands in _your_ pants...?” Matsukawa snickered, despite being slightly annoyed by the couple.

“He said he’s cold,” Oikawa replied nonchalantly, although the occasional shiver ran up his spine when Iwaizumi’s freezing fingers would slide across his bare skin.

“Stop being gross,” Kyoutani hissed from a few feet away.

Iwaizumi’s hands then moved out of Oikawa’s pants and into his shirt, where they pressed flat against the warmth of the brunette’s stomach. Propping his chin up on his shoulder, Iwaizumi glared at Kyoutani, “I’ve had a stressful day and I’m fucking freezing, so either shut up or don’t look.”

Kyoutani’s lip curled in distaste but he whipped his gaze away.

“Damn,” Hanamaki shook his head, “Let’s just leave them be.”

3.  
“Matsukawa, please do something about them,” Yahaba said with an exasperated groan, pointing at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They were currently sitting on the ground, Oikawa leaning on the wall with his knees up, while Iwaizumi sat in between the captain’s legs.

Matsukawa sighed, loud enough and dramatic enough for the captains to turn their heads and look at him, but looking away and continuing their chat.

“Guys. You can’t do this. Please spare us,” Hanamaki put his hands on his hips as he approached them.

Matsukawa nodded as he approached them, too, “Yeah, I mean I’m happy for you two and all, but this is too much.”

“Way too much,” Hanamaki agreed.

Oikawa pouted and tucked his chin in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, wrapping both his arms and legs around the ace from behind, “But Iwa-chan is so comfy~! You’d understand if you were in my position.” Iwaizumi grunted in agreement, as he didn’t want to move either.

“I know we all enjoy some cuddling,” Matsukawa said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “But how about we _don’t_ do it in front of everyone?”

Iwaizumi huffed, “Fine. I’m going to go practice my serves,” he said, prying himself away from his boyfriend.

Oikawa frowned deeply and stood up behind him, “Mattsun and Makki are so mean,” he complained.

4.  
By the fourth time, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had had enough. As everyone was in the club room changing after practice, they all looked over in horror to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi sucking each other’s face in front of their lockers.

They were ready to ignore it since they were about to leave, but when Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa moaned while he tugged at the ace’s hair... _that_ was where they drew the line.

“Our innocent underclassmen!” Hanamaki screeched and grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s hair.

“Where is your shame?!” Matsukawa yelled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrists.

Oikawa squeaked in pain as he was yanked backward, his lips forcefully separated from his boyfriend’s. Iwaizumi cursed when Matsukawa pulled him away.

“What the hell was that for?” He growled, twisting his wrists out of Matsukawa’s grip.

“Look. Look what you’ve done to poor Kindaichi,” Hanamaki crossed his arms in annoyance. Kindaichi’s face was bright red and he quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact.

“Oh. Sorry Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa let out a whine, “There was no reason to be so rough,” he said, rubbing his head where Hanamaki pulled his hair.

“I doubt I pulled it any harder than Iwaizumi does,” Hanamaki scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Oikawa blushed, “I don’t need your sass, Makki.”

“And we don’t need you two making out in front everyone,” Matsukawa retorted.

Iwaizumi frowned, “We’ll work on it,” he grumbled, while Oikawa pouted beside him.

“Your hand is still on his ass,” Watari pointed out. Though he quickly laughed it off and apologized when Iwaizumi shot him a glare.

Matsukawa groaned, “We’re leaving. I can’t deal with this.”

Oikawa smirked, “We’ll be out in a bit.”

“Oh my god,” Hanamaki sighed, as the team filed out of the club room

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Yahaba grimaced when they heard an obnoxiously loud moan as soon as they all left the club room.


	12. Wake him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short fic of Oikawa trying to wake Iwaizumi up while living together (rated T for Teen :D)

Yawning, Oikawa squinted as he reached for his phone to turn off the alarm set for 7:30 am. He didn’t want to get up, but he knew he had to as he was starting at his new job in two hours.

The brunette sat up and stretched out his arms, looking down at the man beside him. With a soft smile, Oikawa traced his fingers over Iwaizumi’s sculpted abdomen. They’d moved in together recently, and after a week of getting settled in, they’d finally gotten to rest yesterday. Well, they didn’t do much of that, but they did get to enjoy themselves.

Iwaizumi looked so peaceful, his face relaxed and a small trickle of drool falling from his mouth and onto the pillow. One of his hands was above his head and tucked under the pillow while the other was tucked in his shorts. Oikawa wondered if he looked that ridiculous when he was asleep.

With a smirk, Oikawa dragged his hand from Iwaizumi’s stomach and up to his chest to pinch his nipple. Iwaizumi’s face scrunched up and the hand from his shorts shifted up to swat Oikawa’s hand. Seeing as he still hadn’t woken up, the brunette stuck his tongue out as he continued to pinch Iwaizumi’s nipple, and then squished his boyfriend’s cheeks and chuckled at the way his lips puckered up.

Iwaizumi, an ever heavy sleeper, barely stirred and only squirmed occasionally under his lover’s touch. Frowning, Oikawa moved to straddle Iwaizumi hips, rubbing harder at Iwaizumi nipples. When he got no response, the brunette leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the pink nub, which was now a turning red from being pinched. This caused Iwaizumi’s legs to twitch. Finally, Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s nipples and scooted forward until his face was directly above his lover’s, only inches apart.

With a deep breath, Oikawa opened his mouth and yelled, “HAJIME!”

Iwaizumi awoke abruptly and violently, sitting up so fast that his head collided with Oikawa’s, both of them cursing in surprise.

“Jesus... wha’the fuck’re you doing?” Iwaizumi slurred, holding tightly to his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

Oikawa whimpered in aggravation as his toes curled in pain, his hands also holding tightly to his head, “Iwa-chan wouldn’t wake up! Even though I played with your nipples so much!”

Iwaizumi scowled, rubbing at his chest, “Ugh, I knew that they felt weird. Why can’t you wake me up normally? There are so many other ways,” he said through gritted teeth.

“How would you like me to do it then?”

“I dunno,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “If you’re gonna do something weird, at least make it sexy. Like sucking my dick or something.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but that only made his head pound again and he grimaced, “That just sounds like an excuse to get a blowjob from me! What kind of fantasy is that?”

“A good one!” Iwaizumi retorted, cringing right after as his head throbbed again, “You’re so hard headed!”

“You’re the hard headed one!” Oikawa pouted leaning onto his lover.

Iwaizumi, in turn, wrapped one arm around Oikawa’s waist, “I think you gave us a concussion. And on your first day of work, too.”

Oikawa groaned and snuggled further into Iwaizumi, “I need to find a better, less painful way to wake you up,” he groaned, “Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper, you’re lucky I love you so much.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but snort, “Dammit. Love you too, idiot.”

 


	13. Maybe he’s gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets around that Oikawa couldn’t get it up for a girl. Iwaizumi thinks he’s gay, which may or may not lead to a handjob.
> 
> [mild smut]

Oikawa Tooru has always been popular with girls. Because of this, he wasn’t as popular with the boys, excluding his teammates. That’s why, as soon as the word spread about what happened, suddenly he was less popular with the girls and more popular with the boys.

That is, for all the wrong reasons.

“What’s up, Oikawa? Oh wait, nothing I guess,” one boy snickered as Oikawa sat down in his class.

The boy’s friend grinned beside him, “Knock it off bro, you’ll hurt his feelings... you know Oikawa is a _softie_.”

As the boys near him cackled, Oikawa looked out the window and chose not to respond. Because of this, another boy chimed in, “You guys should stop, he’s trying to ignore you but I don’t think he can _keep it up_.”

Without turning to look at them, Oikawa lifted his hand and flipped them off.

———

“Whats up, Oikawa? Oh—“

“I’ve already heard that one, Makki,” Oikawa hissed, glaring at his friend as they walked into the gym. He’d heard it twice actually, and it wasn’t even a very clever one.

Matsukawa chuckled beside them, slinging his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, “Aw, come on man, don’t worry about it. So what if you couldn’t keep it up?”

Oikawa groaned and shoved Matsukawa’s arm off of him, “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“It happens to every guy! Don’t stress,” Hanamaki smiled. His tone was kind, but his expression clearly said otherwise.

“Has it happened to you?” Matsukawa inquired.

Hanamaki cleared his throat, “Well, no, but, uh,” he trailed off when he saw Oikawa’s fierce glare being directed at him.

“See Makki? You don’t understand how I feel! I was humiliated! And that bitch told everyone!” Oikawa yelled, causing some of his teammates to look at him in shock.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa in the back of the head. The brunette whipped around to shout at him but was cut off by that menacing scowl.

“Crappykawa, get over it! And you shouldn’t call her a bitch, I doubt she intended for everyone to know,” the ace growled, hands on his hips, vein popping as he glared at Oikawa.

The captain crossed his arms in aggravation, “I don’t care, _I’m_ the one who’s getting made fun of now!” He argued.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, and I’m sure she feels _awesome_ knowing that the guy she’s in love with couldn’t get it up for her,” he retorted.

“Ah, Iwaizumi is as gentlemanly as ever,” Matsukawa said with his trademark lazy smirk as he grabbed the ace’s shoulder. Iwaizumi looked strangely flustered, but still angry.

Oikawa pursed his lips and balled his hands into fists. He hadn’t really thought about what she must be feeling, but he was still too annoyed to consider it, “I don’t care! Let’s just hurry up and practice!”

  
“Fucker,” Oikawa grumbled as he served the ball at Hanamaki at full force. He was getting tired of the jokes at this point, and Hanamaki seemed to have a limitless supply of sexual jokes involving volleyball terms.

Hanamaki received the ball, but it flew out of bounds. Bruises were already appearing on his arms, but somehow that made Oikawa very happy.

  
By the end of practice, Iwaizumi was as frustrated as Oikawa was. Once everyone was leaving the gym, he yanked the captain back by collar of his shirt.

“Geh! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa choked out, pulling his collar out of Iwaizumi’s grip.

When he looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes, he felt nervous at what he saw. His eyes were dark, like he wanted to hit Oikawa, but his fingers were hooked casually around the waistband of his shorts. He looked calm, similar to when he becomes hyperfocused during their games.

“What’s with you?” Oikawa questioned, looking Iwaizumi up and down.

“Why couldn’t you get it up?” Iwaizumi’s voice was deep and serious. It made Oikawa shiver.

Crossing his arms, Oikawa huffed, “You finally gonna make fun of me to?”

Iwaizumi tilted his head as if he didn’t understand, “No, I don’t hate you that much,” Oikawa shouldn’t have been so touched by those words, “I just want to know what happened. In detail.”

“Why would you want to know that?”

“I have a theory,” Iwaizumi replied, a smirk pulling at his lips.

A theory? Oikawa wondered what that was supposed to mean. The captain rocked back and forth on his heels, unsure what Iwaizumi really wanted him to say.

Iwaizumi must’ve noticed this, “She’s pretty hot, so what went wrong? Were you in a bad mood? Did she have a gross mole or something?”

“Wha–! It’s none of that!” Oikawa hissed, averting his gaze from Iwaizumi’s, “I thought it was going fine, then, I don’t know, she just touched me there and it just... why am I explaining this!?”

The ace shrugged, “So she just touched you? And it turned you off?”

“I guess!” Oikawa’s voice cracked as he spoke, his face heating up in either anger or embarrassment, but probably both.

Iwaizumi stood there for a moment, completely still as he looked Oikawa in the eye, then, with complete sincerity, said, “Maybe you’re gay.”

Oikawa spluttered, “What? Why would you think that?”

“I have a feeling.”

“Are those your gay senses or something?” Oikawa shot back.

“Yeah, actually,” Iwaizumi responded with a triumphant smile.

Oikawa gaped at him, “No offense, Iwa-chan, but I don’t think those are real.”

Iwaizumi frowned then, looking somewhat insulted, “Really? I was right about Kyoutani, Kageyama, and Ushiwaka though, to name a few.”

“So wh– Ushiwaka is gay?!” Oikawa gasped.

“You didn’t know?”

Oikawa scoffed, “Of course I knew! What’s your point?”

Iwaizumi’s smirk widened, and Oikawa hated how it made his chest tighten, “I think you’re gay.”

Oikawa brows knitted together and his nose wrinkled up, his lips parted as he looked at the ground, at the wall, and everywhere else until he finally looked back at Iwaizumi, “I’m not gay.”

“You sound defensive.”

“I do not!”

“Wanna test it out then?”

“No!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes glistened with mischief, “Why? You scared I’ll be right?”

“No!” Oikawa protested again, “Do your stupid test!”

Oikawa regretted it almost immediately as Iwaizumi took a step closer to him and he could feel the ace’s hot breath on his neck, “Okay. Close your eyes.”

Oikawa closed his eyes as he was told, his heart was racing, but _not_ because Iwaizumi was standing so close. Not at all.

“Imagine the hottest guy you know.”

Iwaizumi immediately came to Oikawa’s mind and he blushed, “But I’m not attracted to guys.”

“I’m not attracted to girls but I recognize a cute girl when I see one.”

Oikawa pouted, “...Fine,” he grumbled. He tried to imagine, someone, _anyone_ other than Iwaizumi. Like that blonde guy in his class or Mr. Refreshing or that captain he met once from Nekoma.

Then Iwaizumi whispered, “Just think of him,” and placed his hand on the captain’s stomach and suddenly Oikawa’s mind was screaming _Iwaizumi Hajime Iwaizumi Hajime Iwaizumi Hajime_.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa quavered, wanting to lean away from Iwaizumi’s hand but his body instinctively moving in.

“Just imagine _him_ ,” Iwaizumi repeated, his hand trailing down Oikawa’s stomach, down farther until it was ghosting above his crotch. The brunette wanted so badly to push his body up against Iwaizumi’s hand, but he held back.

Because he was _not_ gay.

Finally, Iwaizumi cupped his crotch and Oikawa gasped, horrified because now he’d know that he was already semi-erect without even being touched yet.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything though, instead his hand moved up and down slowly, too slowly, until he finally squeezed Oikawa’s erection, the brunette grunting and his whole body tensing, “Stop,” he said quietly. The ace did indeed stop for a few seconds.

When Oikawa kept his eyes closed and didn’t move, however, Iwaizumi decided it was okay to continue. His hand drifted slowly back up and his fingers slid into his shorts, gliding across his bare skin and grazing his clothed cock.

Oikawa reached out to grab Iwaizumi’s upper arm, gritting his teeth and he was pretty sure he heard the ace chuckle. His nails scraped against Iwaizumi’s arm, wanting his body to stop feeling so hot as he imagined and felt Iwaizumi touching him.

Because Oikawa Tooru is _not_ gay and is _not_ attracted to his best friend.

At least, that’s what he told himself over and over again as Iwaizumi’s hand reached into Oikawa’s briefs and wrapped around his hard cock, pumping up and down agonizingly slow.

Oikawa couldn’t bear it anymore and his eyes cracked open to look at Iwaizumi’s face. His cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip in concentration as he stared intently at Oikawa’s dick, pressing his thumb against the tip and spreading precum around and the setter couldn’t stop the moan that spilled out of his mouth.

Iwaizumi grinned and smirked at the same time and his breath was hot and he still hadn’t noticed Oikawa looking at him through squinted eyes. Then his hand was moving faster and faster and Oikawa was gasping, “Wait, Iwa-chan, gonna cum.”

But Iwaizumi didn’t stop, though, and soon Oikawa was cumming into and all over his hand.

Oikawa was panting heavily when Iwaizumi finally looked back up and into his eyes, “Were you imagining a guy?”

“Yes,” Oikawa muttered.

“But you said my name.”

“That’s,” Oikawa bit his tongue, at a loss for an excuse.

Iwaizumi’s eyes were lidded as he brought his hand up to his face, looking at the semen covering it. Then he looked Oikawa dead in the eye and ran his tongue over it, and the brunette gulped.

And then Iwaizumi just stepped back, “I’m not really sure if that proves anything, but I think you might be gay. _Tooru_.” Then he turned around and walked away, leaving Oikawa with a red face and sweaty palms.

Oikawa Tooru was _not_ gay. But suddenly he couldn’t help but imagine how Iwaizumi’s mouth would look wrapped around his dick.

———

“I can’t believe you’re not still sulking,” Hanamaki commented, seeing the smile on Oikawa face as the third years stood in the club room before practice.

Oikawa shrugged, “I guess I’m over it. Right, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, I’d say he redeemed himself yesterday.”

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a knowing look, “I guess the test worked?” Matsukawa sneered.

Oikawa’s face reddened faster than he could blink, but was struck speechless by the snickers and smirks of his friends.

Oikawa Tooru... _might_ be gay.


	14. The mixup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi, in a rush, accidentally wear each other’s underwear

“Hey, Oikawa?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looks at his boyfriend, surprised to see his flustered expression as they walk to the club room together.

“Um, I think I’m wearing your underwear,” Iwaizumi says quietly, his cheeks flaming.

“How do you know?”

“I’m... moving around more.”

Oikawa stops in his tracks and lets out a small gasp, “I thought mine were tighter than normal!”

Iwaizumi groans, running his hands over his face, “Dammit. These better be a normal pair.”

“You didn’t notice that you put mine on?”

“You didn’t notice either!” Iwaizumi hisses, “We were rushing!”

Oikawa clears his throat and starts walking again, “Maybe no one will notice.”

Iwaizumi nods his head repeatedly, trying to reassure himself, “Right, yeah, I’m sure it’s fine. You only have like, two weird pairs. What are the odds I picked on of them?”

“Wait... you went to my place last night. Am I wearing your dirty underwear?!” Oikawa splutters, looking down in horror.

“I changed them before I went to your place! They’re clean!” Iwaizumi growls, his face heating up yet again.

He expected Oikawa to complain more, but instead the captain starts laughing, “You can tell they’re too big for you,” he said, his eyes glued to Iwaizumi’s crotch.

“D-Dammit Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yells, his hands covering his crotch, “Don’t look! It’s not my fault you stretch yours out with your fat ass!”

“It’s called being thicc and I didn’t hear you complaining last night!”

“Shut up!”

“Your ass is probably bigger than mine!”

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gasp and whip their heads to the side to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickering.

“Nothing!” Iwaizumi shouts, both his and Oikawa’s faces completely red now.

Hanamaki snorts, “Okay then.”

The captains let out a sigh of relief and follow the other two into the club room.

As everyone around them changes, Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange a nervous glance, neither of them wanting to see what they were wearing beneath their pants.

Iwaizumi, however, takes a deep breath and goes first, pulling down his pants. When he saw the briefs, he can’t hold in his anger as he says, “Dammit Oikawa!”

The team turns around to look at him and he immediately pulls his pants back over it, holding his breath, hoping no one saw.

“Iwaizumi-san... was that a rainbow I just saw?” Yahaba inquires, both his and Watari’s eyes wide as they look at him.

Iwaizumi gulps, “I wouldn’t own anything that ugly,” he replies.

“Rude!” Oikawa whines, then laughs quickly to cover up his mistake when everyone’s eyes turn to him, “I mean, some people like rainbows. Don’t be so insensitive.”

Distracted by Oikawa, Iwaizumi doesn't notice Matsukawa sneaking up beside him. Soon enough, his pants are beking yanked down to his ankles, clearly revealing the rainbow-striped briefs with the word ‘PRIDE’ written in large white letters on the back.

The room goes deadly silent, until Iwaizumi finally processes the situation, raising his leg and flinging off his pants to kick Matsukawa in the stomach, “What the fuck Mattsun?!” He growls, pulling the taller boy’s head down and holding him between his arm and chest. Matsukawa, however, can’t stop laughing as Iwaizumi yanks on his hair.

“Somehow you’re much less intimidating with those on, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki cackles as he watches his friends wrestle.

Iwaizumi glaress at him, “Asshole, do you wanna die?”

“I’m surprised you own clothes like that, Iwaizumi-san,” Watari grins.

The ace glared at him next, “They’re not mine!” He protests, then freezes, realizing his mistake.

“Oh?” Matsukawa smirks, his head still squished in Iwaizumi’s armpit, “Then who’s briefs are you wearing, hm?”

Iwaizumi’s face lights up, at a loss for words.

That’s when Kunimi speaks up, “Perhaps it has something to with Oikawa-san’s underwear?” He says, pointing at the black briefs the setter was wearing, patterned with tiny cartoon Godzillas.

Oikawa, who had tried to change quickly while everyone was focused on Iwaizumi, turns to Kunimi in horror, “Kunimi-chan how could you?!”

Hanamaki’s grin grows even wider, “What’s this? If I’m not mistaken, I’ve seen Iwaizumi wearing _those_ before.”

“...Shit,” Oikawa mumbles, pulling on his shorts and puffing out his cheeks in embarrassment.

Iwaizumi finally lets go of Matsukawa’s head, walking back to his locker to finish changing.

“So, how exactly did this happen?” Matsukawa questions, rubbing at his sore neck.

Oikawa crosses his arms, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He retorts.

Hanamaki nods his head and elbows Matsukawa in the side, “You’re right, it’s pretty obvious. _Loud and proud_ , right Iwaizumi?”

“Oh, you’re fucking dead, Makki.”


	15. Happy birthday, Tooru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and small (and awkward) celebration of Oikawa’s birthday. Gags and aliens.
> 
> Please enjoy this rushed thing. Sorry for any typos!
> 
> I hate writers block. I’m working on it, so please bear with me.

Oikawa had been eating his breakfast when his phone vibrates with a message from Matsukawa telling him that they were at his house. Grinning, he leapt from his seat at the table to run and open the door, where Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi were walking to him.

“Happy birthday!” They call to him.

Oikawa was going to respond, until he noticed Iwaizumi’s shirt. He gapes at it and Iwaizumi scowls. The ace tries to cover it with his arms, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki sneer, linking their arms around his.

“What the hell?” Oikawa chokes out, as he reads the shirt again. It was a simple dark grey T-shirt, but in large pink letters, read: “Iwa-chan in the streets, Hajime in the sheets.”

Hanamaki laughs, “What do you think? Tasteful but funny, right?”

Matsukawa nods his head in agreement, “You wouldn’t believe what it took to get him to wear it. But I think he actually likes it.”

“I don’t,” Iwaizumi argues and glares at them, then turns to Oikawa, “They held me down and forced it on me. This is when you beat them up, don’t you know how boyfriends work?” He says in all seriousness, and Oikawa can’t help but crack a smile.

“Oh my god, this is gonna make my parents so uncomfortable,” he groans, even as he smiles.

Iwaizumi nods his head, “That’s what I said!” He huffs as he finally pulls himself away from the other two, “Anyway, happy birthday Tooru,” he kissed the brunette on the cheek and they walk into the house, Matsukawa and Hanamaki following after them with gifts in tow.

As they enter the house, Oikawa’s father is sitting on the couch watching TV when he turns to greet them, “Good to see you, Iwaizumi,. How are... things...?” he trails off and his smile falters as his gaze falls upon the boy’s shirt.

Iwaizumi clears his throat and crosses his arms in attempt to cover the shirt, “I-I’m good, uh, sir.”

“Good... good.... Good to see you two, Matsukawa, Hanamaki,” he finishes weakly, turning back to the TV.

“Good to see you too, sir,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa reply before snorting at Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s bright red faces.

Letting out a sigh, Oikawa ushers them up to his room, “He’s probably so pissed at me,” he whispers as they walk up the stairs.

In his room, Iwaizumi sighs even louder, “He’s probably even more pissed at _me_.”

Matsukawa sits on the chair at Oikawa’s desk, “Is is that big a deal?”

“Yeah, it’s not like they didn’t know you were dating Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki comments.

“They’re not fans of the whole gay thing,” Oikawa says as he sits down on his bed, “I think they only deal with it because it’s Iwa-chan.”

“Did you tell them you’re bi?” Matsukawa asks.

Oikawa lets out a weak chuckle, “Yeah, but I don’t think they really understood.”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi says with grunt as he sits next to Oikawa on the bed, “That’s not important now. I told you guys the shirt was a bad idea.”

Oikawa shrugs, a lazy smirk crossing his lips, “I dunno, I kinda like the shirt. Maybe you can wear it when you come to dinner next weekend?”

Iwaizumi frowns at his boyfriend, “Dumbass. I’d be kicked out!”

The brunette shrugs again, leaning on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, “Who cares? Anyway, open your gifts, Oikawa,” he says, sitting on the floor by Matsukawa while they hand the birthday boy his gifts.

“Open this one first,” Matsukawa suggests, the smile on his face pointing to all kinds of red flags.

Oikawa ignores them, however, as he takes the small box to unwrap it. As soon as the paper is off the box, Hanamaki can’t help but snort as he covers his mouth with his hand, “This one is more of a gag gift,” he mutters under his hand.

Matsukawa laughs out loud and Iwaizumi kind of looks like he wants to die, so Oikawa just smiles nervously and finally opens the box.

“Oh... oh my god,” Oikawa moans, “What the hell, you guys?” He asks as he holds the gift up in his hand to get a better look at the black leather strip and ball, “A gag?!”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Iwaizumi says quickly, his face burning and Oikawa lifts his head from the ace’s shoulder to stare at him.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are stifling their laughter while the couple glare at them. Hanamaki finally manages to look up at them with a wide grin and watery eyes, “There’s actually a story to that one.”

Matsukawa nods, rubbing his eyes, “Yeah. Basically, your sister was telling us that you two were really loud last time she was visiting.”

Hanamaki bursts into laughter yet again, “Y-Yeah, Takeru... Takeru asked her if you were,” He wheezes, trying to compose himself, “He, he thought maybe Iwaizumi hit you too hard and you—“

“Gah! Shut up!” Iwaizumi yells, throwing a pillow from the bed at Hanamaki. Both his and Oikawa’s faces were bright pink.

Matsukawa grins, “You should try it on, Oikawa, make sure it fits.”

“No way!” The brunette hisses. He looks to Iwaizumi for help, but that gave Hanamaki and Matsukawa the chance to jump on the bed and tackle him.

Oikawa yelps as Matsukawa grabs both his wrists and Hanamaki takes the gag from his hands, moving it up to his face to wrap around his head.

It was at that moment that Oikawa’s mother opens the door, the smile on her face quickly disappearing, “Ah, Tooru, I’ll come back later,” she mutters, her eyes fluttering to Iwaizumi’s shirt before she closes the door.

“Mom!” Oikawa shouts, tilting his face away from the gag to call to her, “It’s not what you think!” But she doesn’t hear him. Or maybe she ignored him.

———

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa bemoans, “I’m worn out.”

Iwaizumi stretches out his legs, grabbing Oikawa by the waist and pulling him closer, “Makki and Mattsun are assholes.”

Oikawa pouts, stretching his legs over Iwaizumi’s hips, “Yeah. But they’re buying me two months worth of milk bread for my birthday.”

It’s been probably thirty minutes since the other third years left Oikawa’s house after opening some gifts. The captain can only imagine how uncomfortable his parents are downstairs. He doesn’t want to see.

“True,” Iwaizumi says, wrapping his arms around Oikawa to embrace him.

Oikawa moans again, then leans in to press his lips against Iwaizumi’s. It‘s lazy— Iwaizumi responding slowly as he sucks on the brunette’s bottom lip. He holds tighter to him as Oikawa’s tongue prods at his.

Just as Iwaizumi’s hand is sneaking up his boyfriend’s shirt, the two hear a creak outside, indicating someone coming up the stairs. Their lips part immediately, but they grin at each other when the steps fade.

“Dammit,” Iwaizumi shakes his head, “Now I’m going to be too scared to do anything to you while I’m here.” Honestly, he isn’t sure why he and Oikawa ever mess around at his house anyway. Takeru and his sister were here often, and his mom doesn’t work every day so she was home a lot, too.

Oikawa giggles, “They’ll get over it.”

“I’m supposed to be wholesome around them,” Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes. He grips Oikawa’s hand and holds it between both of his, “I’m supposed to be ‘Hajime, our son’s responsible boyfriend.’ Not ‘Hajime, that guy who fucks our son really loud sometimes.’”

Oikawa giggles again. Iwaizumi is always funnier when he‘s stressed, somehow. “Don’t be ridiculous, Iwa-chan. Besides that, can I open my gift? I want to see what alien shirt I get this year.”

Every year, just before they went to Kitagawa Daiichi, Iwaizumi had made it a tradition to get Oikawa a new alien themed T-shirt every year for his birthday. Oikawa loves it. He loves their cute traditions like this, and he keeps every shirt, too.

Iwaizumi nods, flushing a bit, then lets go of Oikawa’s hand to give him the gift, “This one is, um, a little different. I hope you like it.”

How could Oikawa ever dislike a gift from Iwaizumi, though? His boyfriend is easily the most thoughtful person he knows, “I’m sure I’ll love it,” the brunette replies, already ripping into the wrapping paper.

When he finally pulls out the shirt, Oikawa makes a soft humming sound, “A crop top?” He says, sounding less like a question and more like shock. Iwaizumi is nervous until Oikawa finally smiles, “It’s actually really cute.”

Iwaizumi feels himself let out a breath of relief. He thought it was cute, too, and he prides himself on having a better fashion sense than his boyfriend. “Try it on.”

Oikawa looks giddy as he pulls off his shirt and tugs on the crop top, then stands up. Iwaizumi’s lips curve into a crooked grin. The shirt was navy blue with a silver UFO in the center and a green laser beam. It looks pretty on him, “It suits you,” he says.

Standing up and twisting his body in the mirror, Oikawa beams, “You’re right. My waist looks good,” he says, continuing to twist and look at the shirt from different angles.

Iwaizumi stands up beside him, his fingers feathering over Oikawa’s bare waist, “I agree,” he says in a low voice, a voice that causes goosebumps to litter the brunette’s pale skin.

“You’ve got good taste, _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa responds, his own voice dropping an octave. His arms reach up to wrap around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Eyes locked as they gaze at each other, leaning in and skin hot, Oikawa and Iwaizumi want nothing more than to spend the rest of Oikawa’s birthday alone in this room.

But there are other plans.

“Tooru! Hajime! Your friends are here!”

Iwaizumi abruptly pulls back and groans into Oikawa’s shoulder, “Fuck. I forgot the team was gonna treat you to lunch.”

Oikawa pouts for a moment, the smiles again, “It’s fine, Iwa-chan. Let’s not make them wait or my parents will freak.”

The ace’s shoulders rise as if he wants to protest, but they simply fall again in defeat. He straightens his back and leans up so his mouth is pressed against Oikawa’s ear, “We can just celebrate privately after,” he whispers. Taking a step back, he grabs his boyfriend’s ass and squeezes, “Happy birthday, Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan is such a tease,” Oikawa mumbles as the shorter walks out of his room. Still, he follows him with a smirk.

 

Oikawa’s parents don’t say anything about his new shirt, but they certainly look disturbed as he descends from his bedroom.

And, bombarded with laughter and jokes from his teammates, Iwaizumi really regrets not bringing an extra shirt.


	16. Nail Polish is for Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa paints his nails, and then paints Iwaizumi’s nails. Or cute boyfriends being cute.
> 
>  
> 
> Idk I thought this’d be cute, enjoy :)

Ever since they were kids, Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was a complicated person. He didn’t understand his relentless passion for getting better at volleyball when they first started. He didn’t understand why Oikawa was so obsessed with appearance and performance. He didn’t understand why Oikawa moped and moaned when he got a bad haircut but didn’t bat an eye when he broke his wrist.

He didn’t get it.

But what he did get was that even if Oikawa was odd, he was absolutely the most lovely and perfect person Iwaizumi had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

He thinks Oikawa looks beautiful when he’s sweaty and panting and bruised from from endless hours of volleyball practice. He even thinks he’s beautiful when he wears those ugly plaid shorts and long socks that don’t match.

Love is truly a tricky thing.

\- - -

Iwaizumi opens the door to Oikawa’s room. He has no particular reason to be there, nor was he invited, he just felt like hanging out with his boyfriend.

But Oikawa didn’t even look up to greet him. He was sitting on the floor with his head bent low, looking intently at his hands where they were laid out on a small table. Iwaizumi takes a whiff of the room, which smells familiar, maybe like expo markers or something.

Iwaizumi sits on the floor across from him, which is when he sees the small tube of navy blue nail polish, uncapped. “Uh, what are you doing?” He asks.

It’s pretty obvious what Oikawa is doing as he carefully moves the tiny brush back and forth, but Iwaizumi is confused, so he asked anyway.

“Painting my nails,” Oikawa replies casually, as if it shouldn’t be a surprise.

“...Why?”

Oikawa leans up and puts the cap back on the nail polish. He blows on his nails and then holds them out for Iwaizumi to see, “Because it looks nice, doesn’t it?”

Iwaizumi nods. The navy blue looks good on him. “How do you know how to do this? It’s really neat. And where’d you get this nail polish?”

“This one is my sister’s. I found it in her room. I do this a lot, didn’t you know?” Oikawa inquires, smiling at his boyfriend and then down at his shiny nails.

“Since when? I’ve never seen them painted,” Iwaizumi states, his face scrunched up because he really didn’t expect a hobby like this.

Oikawa shrugs, blowing lightly on his fingernails every few seconds, “I wipe it off before I go out anywhere.”

“Seems like a waste of time.”

Oikawa shrugs again, “I like it.”

Iwaizumi leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm, “I guess.”

The two are quiet after that as they wait for Oikawa’s fingernails to dry, which luckily doesn’t take too long as the brunette pokes at his nail slightly and grins when it doesn’t smudge. Then he looks at Iwaizumi and grins even wider, “Let me paint yours, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grimaces, yanking his arm off the table, “No way in hell. That’s girly.”

“Girly, huh? You’re too manly for nail polish?” Oikawa retorts and rolls his eyes.

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, but his eyes say enough.

Then Oikawa smirks, “So you’re afraid your masculinity will be wounded if you paint your nails? That’s not manly, Iwa-chan, that’s cowardly.”

Iwaizumi knows what Oikawa is doing, so he keeps his face stern, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Oh come on, we can wipe it off right after!” Oikawa argues, running a hand through his hair.

And Iwaizumi can’t help but notice how good the navy blue looks against his brown hair and pale skin, so he gives in. “Fine,” he growls, slamming his hands on the table, “Just this once.”

Oikawa pumps his fist in the air triumphantly and crawls away to his desk, sorting through a bucket of various colors of nail polish, “Don’t look!”

Iwaizumi frowns and closes his eyes, ignoring the pang of excitement in his chest. He hears Oikawa crawl back to him, then both his hands are being lifted and placed onto a paper towel. The bottle is uncapped and suddenly there’s a slightly cold feeling on his nails.

It takes a while for Oikawa to paint them, and Iwaizumi is feeling restless because he’s been sitting still, but every time he so much as moves, the brunette quickly hisses for him to calm down or he’ll mess up.

So Iwaizumi sits still again until Oikawa finally sighs and announces that he’s finished. “Please don’t touch them,” he says.

Iwaizumi opens his eyes. His nails are neatly painted in a very light, shiny green color with hints of gold. It... looks good.

“What do you think?” Oikawa beams, looking at Iwaizumi expectantly..

“They’re, um, it’s a nice color,”Iwaizumi stutters, not wanting to admit that he really _really_ likes his nails, especially not after he made a fuss.

Oikawa looks delighted, “I thought it’d be a good color on you.”

Iwaizumi gulps, turning his hands back and forth and looking at them closely, “Yeah. It’s nice.”

Oikawa looks like he wants to say more, but then his phone vibrates, “Ah, I have to go take Takeru to volleyball,” he says, frantically getting nail polish remover and wiping down his nails.

When he finishes, he kisses Iwaizumi on the cheek, “See you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grunts, then goes back home.

\- - -

By the end of the day, Iwaizumi was laying on his bed, gliding his fingertips across his smoothly painted nails. He figured he should wipe it off now, but he didn’t feel like getting up to go look for nail polish remover or anything this late.

He’d just wipe it off in the morning.

\- - -

“Wah! Iwaizumi-san, your nails are so pretty!” A girl squeals as she approaches him in their classroom.

Iwaizumi looks at her for a moment until his heart stops and he looks at his still-painted nails.

“Shit.”

She laughed, “Why are they painted?”

“Um, it was a dare, and I forgot to clean it off this morning,” Iwaizumi answers, somewhat honestly, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

The girl smiles and nods her head, “I won’t, but you should tell me who painted them sometime, these look really good,” she says, gazing at them in awe one more time before they have to get back to their seats.

 

  
Throughout the day, Iwaizumi keeps his hand shoved in his pockets as often as possible and tries to keep them clenched or hidden when he can’t. He’s pretty sure some other girls from his class saw, but he hopes they don’t tell anyone.

God, he shouldn’t have let Oikawa do this.

Even if he does really like them.

  
It’s the hardest to hide them in the club room. When Oikawa walks in, though, he immediately looks down at Iwaizumi’s hands and chuckles, then walks over to him.

“I figured you forgot to take it off,” he whispers.

Iwaizumi glances around, “Why would you figure that?”

“Because you’re forgetful. And I could tell you liked them more than you said,” Oikawa replies with a knowing smile, “I brought some remover.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Iwaizumi relaxes, “Oh my god, thank you.”

Once the rest of the team had left and headed to the gym, Oikawa sits down with Iwaizumi while they quickly clean off the polish.

“I found some more colors in my mom’s room,” Oikawa says as he scrubs.

“So?”

“You want to come over and try them?”

“I hate you. Yes.”


	17. Early Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Oikawa gets a little to close too Iwaizumi's boner
> 
> Rated T for Teenagers being horny
> 
>  
> 
> Also bless Haikyuu season 4 for putting me in the mood to write crappy fanfics again.

There's always that one guy in the group who's a restless sleeper. He never stops moving and rolling around and kicking his legs nonstop.

 

Unfortunately, that one guy happens to be Oikawa's darling best friend, Iwaizumi. He's had to deal with being hit in his sleep by hands and feet more than he'd like to admit.

 

During training camps, everyone makes an effort to set up their bed away from Iwaizumi. Oikawa has been on a lucky streak of not sleeping near him for a while now, but this time his luck ran out. (Poor Kindaichi had had enough and set up his bed before anyone this time).

 

And that's how Oikawa ended up here.

 

"Wow. I haven't seen you here since our first year," Iwaizumi commented as the team was settling down for the night.

 

Oikawa sighed and sat down on his bed, "I got the short end of the stick this time. The rest of the team seems to have learned their lesson."

 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, "I can't help it. I'll try to stay over here."

 

"Yes, please do," the brunette said drearily, knowing full well that he was destined to a terrible night's rest.

 

 

 

Except, this time it really was different.

 

But not in the way Oikawa wanted.

 

He woke up once at 1am, and then again at around 3am, but it was 6am when Oikawa was awoken for the final time.

 

His first instinct was to assess the situation.

 

He was sleeping on his side. One of Iwaizumi's legs was tossed over his, while the other was still in his own bed. One of his hands was resting near his hair and the other was pressed against his ass.

 

Oikawa let out a quiet sigh. The room was crowded enough as it was, and the floorboards were creaky, so if he moved he risked waking everyone up.

 

Then Iwaizumi shifted and Oikawa heard the thump of one of his hands hitting the floor elsewhere. Except... there was still one hand at his hair and one at his... ass...

 

Oikawa's eyes flew open and he stopped himself from gasping. He twisted his neck to look at Iwaizumi, who was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the boner poking at his friend.

 

"Damn it, Iwa-chan," Oikawa hissed quietly, carefully reaching to grab Iwaizumi's knee. Just as he tried to push it off of him and move, the ace let out a sleepy moan. His leg kicked forward and trapped Oikawa's legs, then succeeded in dragging there bodies together so that Iwaizumi's chest was against Oikawa's back.

 

Fuck.

 

If Oikawa couldn't tell what was poking him before, then he sure as Hell could now. Suddenly he could feel every outline and curve of Iwaizumi's cock, and he was utterly defeated and at the mercy of his best friend's sleeping habits.

 

Iwaizumi draped one arm over Oikawa and the brunette decided that it really was hopeless. He could only close his eyes and try to ignore the rock hard dick that was pressed in between his ass cheeks and attempt to fall back asleep.

 

But he forgot his luck had run out and there was no hope for him now.

 

Oikawa fought back a yelp as Iwaizumi abruptly thrust his hips forward. He made a quiet grunting sound and did it once more, and Oikawa had to bit his lip to muffle any sounds.

 

He was infinitely angry at his best friend right now, but at the same time he couldn't deny that it felt kind of good when Iwaizumi's arm tightened around him whenever he thrusted again, or when he pressed his nose against the hair on Oikawa's nape.

 

The brunette shook his head frantically. He could _not_ be feeling good right now, there was no way he was gonna let Iwaizumi get off by dry humping him in his sleep.

 

But... he really wanted to grind his ass back against him... it would probably feel good. And Iwaizumi wouldn't know, right?

 

"Hm?"

 

This time Oikawa audibly gasped and he craned his neck to see Iwaizumi's eyes fluttering open.

 

Oikawa gulped and watched in horror as Iwaizumi's eyes squinted and he looked at their bodies in confusion. Then all of a sudden his face was so red that Oikawa could see the glow even in the darkness.

 

"Oh my god. I thought I was dreaming," Iwaizumi mumbled, quickly removing his arms and legs and Oikawa almost choked.

 

"What were you dreaming?!" Oikawa spat and Iwaizumi finally looked him in the eye.

 

"I... I wasn't dreaming," he said groggily, too out of it to think up a proper excuse.

 

Oikawa glares at him, "You just said you were dreaming! Or are you just so horny that you can't control your primal instincts?"

 

Iwaizumi frowns and fights the urge to smack his friend's face, "Tell that to the person who just woke me up by... pushing his ass against my... dick," he trails off by the end of the sentence, the embarrassment finally hitting him.

 

With that comment, though, Oikawa freezes, he slowly straightens his back and pulls himself away from Iwaizumi, "We will never speak of this," he says, pulling his blanket tight around his body.

 

"Agreed," Iwaizumi replies, his cheeks still on fire as he drags himself back to his own bed. 

 

Deep down, behind all the shame he's currently feeling, he wishes he hadn't woken up. The fuzzy memory of his dream is rushing back to him as he can hear Oikawa's high pitched moans echoing in his head. He gets glimpses of touching Oikawa, then suddenly his friend is riding him, and Iwaizumi wonders if that had to do with the brunette pushing against him.

 

He closes his eyes tight in attempt to forget the dream and the raging boner he's still sporting.

 

He'll never mention any of this to Oikawa.

 

And Oikawa will  _ definitely _ not mention the throbbing in his own shorts.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Yahaba silently curses the Gods for having made him sleep near Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this collection of my iwaoi thoughts :)


End file.
